criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Slide to Your Doom
Slide to Your Doom is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-first case of the game. It is the forty-sixth case of The Mystery and the first case in Paradise Beach. Plot Following the Pyromaniac's actions in Memorial Avenue and her reveal that the Warrior had mentioned the sunniest district of Paradise Beach, Chief Tempest told Major and the player to find out more before Maxwell told the detectives that a murder had occurred at the local water park. The duo quickly headed there and were horrified after discovering the body of construction worker Steve Trevors, floating in the water and sliced in half as well blood on the nearby slide. Ethan then revealed that the victim was sliced by the slide itself as the killer had used their knowledge of mechanics to transform it into a deadly trap that consisted of sharpened slide edges that severed the man in half. After the reveal of the cause of the death, the team suspected construction worker John Haward, slide operator Ruth Wiley and to Major’s surprise, his best friend, police mechanic and part-time inventor Olivier Hunt. While recapping the case, Major accidentally slipped and fell in the water head first! After the player saved Major from his watery plunge, they learned that the victim had been at the water park’s refreshments bar before his death. There, they were able to suspect photographer Lyndon Miller and refreshments vendor Greg Blake in the murder. They continued investigating, learning that the victim had tried to choke Ruth after she slapped him for touching her butt and that Olivier had threatened the victim after Steve told him that being such a good puppy for the police was extremely pathetic. While the detectives were doing their secondary recap, they learned that some construction workers was starting to demolish the trapped slide to reassemble the slide. After the detectives succeeded in stopping the construction team from destroying the murderous slide, they learned that John wanted Steve gone to take over the captaincy of the construction team as he felt more deserving of it. They also found out about Lyndon having some controversial images of the victim slapping women’s behinds and that Steve had threw a hot drink at Greg for giving him the wrong type of drink he wanted, causing Greg to have second degree burns. After Major and the player found enough clues, the joy-loving Major then arrested Greg Blake for the horrific crime. As Major questioned him about the murder, Greg tried to deny the evidence but he quickly cracked when Major asked him about his facial burns and why he would do this to the children who could’ve seen the body, which prompted Greg to tell them he wanted to protect them. After Major asked him how, Greg told them that he had seen Steve watching the kids around and that he always saw the victim go into the bathrooms whenever a child was in it. Greg continued his confession as he told them that he saw the victim help “lost children” to go back to their parents by picking them up and perversely holding to their butts. One day however, he saw the victim try to convince a kid to join him in the restricted slide area and he stopped them for the safety of the child, angering the victim. The day prior to the murder, Greg had received a note explaining that the slide had been tampered with and how to fix it. After he fixed the slide per what the note said, he saw that he also needed to meet the victim at the top of it. At the top of the slide, Greg confronted Steve about the note and his actions against the children, prompting Steve to launch himself at Greg, trying to bury his secret to the grave. In a moment of panic, Greg then pushed the victim the hardest he could, which led Steve to fall down the slide as Greg watched the slide open up and sliced the victim in half. Horrified but somehow satisfied, he rushed back to his stand, trying to believe it was a dream. At the trial, a confused Judge Brighton told the killer that although someone used him, he clearly felt no remorse for the murder and decided to give him ten years in prison for the remorseless murder. After the trial, Major and the player decided to investigate the slide park further to try and find out who planned the murder in the first place. After they got there, the player soon found a tool box that was discovered to be hiding the message that Greg received about the tampered slide and the meeting at the slide's cabin with a strange substance on it. They then decided to send it to both Janice and Maxwell to investigate the message, both forensically and psychologically. They then learned that the substance was actually some oil as Maxwell told them that whoever wrote the message was eccentric, self-focused and a heavy worker, perfectly matching one of their suspects in the murder investigation, John Haward. After the detectives confronted the construction worker, he only told them that Steve shouldn’t have put his nose where it didn’t belong and keep his hands to himself. When Major asked what he meant, John just told them that he was told about Steve going around the construction site, spreading rumors about a pirate invasion and that they should rebel against it. John then decided to stop talking before being dragged away in handcuffs, keeping his secrets with him. An annoyed Major then told the player that they would find out why the pirate invasion caused someone to use an innocent person to commit murder. Meanwhile, Lyndon told the detectives that he had saw something off at the bar, prompting Diana and the player to head to the refreshment bar to investigate, soon finding a disturbed pile of dirt. The player and Diana then dug up the dirt, soon discovering a locked chest buried in the ground. They then unlocked it and found a chest full of diamonds inside. Recalling the diamond operation they uncovered in Ivory Peaks, they then sent the chest of diamonds to Erika for analysis. Erika then revealed that she had found an insignia that was the exact same to the chest of diamonds they found previously in a baseball field. She then explained that the insignia was of the Warrior, prompting the detectives to check on Chelsea Chapman about the Warrior's doings with the diamonds. She then told them that the black market and the heist was meant to be funding for the organization's "big plan". However, she told them she didn't know much about the actual organization's name or plans for Rosenoque. She then promised that she would support them and try to help with anything they might find on the criminal organization. Following the reveal of the diamonds in Paradise Beach and the possible funding plans in the district, Chief Tempest then told the team that they would be investigating the district for the organization's recruits. Major then told the Chief about the pirate invansion that John mentioned, which prompted the Chief to tell the player that there had been pirates around the coast of the city and surrounding area for about a year now. Soon after, Maxwell and his fiancé Joseph Marlow came to tell them that they had planned to marry in Paradise Beach before the Chief told the player to keep an eye out for any further threats. Summary Victim *'Steve Trevors' (found sliced in half by a slide) Murder Weapon *'Slide' Killer *'Greg Blake' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks coconut water *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance *The suspect wears a cap Profile *The suspect drinks coconut water *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance *The suspect wears a cap Profile *The suspect drinks coconut water *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats ice cream Profile *The suspect drinks coconut water *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance *The suspect wears a floral pattern Profile *The suspect drinks coconut water *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats ice cream Appearance *The suspect wears a cap *The suspect wears a floral pattern Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer drinks coconut water. *The killer wears a cap. *The killer wears a floral pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Water Park Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Slide Mechanisms, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Worker's ID; New Suspect: John Haward) *Question John about the brutal murder. (New Crime Scene: Water Slide Top) *Investigate Water Slide Top. (Clues: Box of Equipment, Faded Paper) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Photo of Victim and Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Ruth Wiley) *Question Ruth about the murder that occurred on the slide. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter Revealed) *Ask Olivier about the victim asking for help. *Examine Slide Mechanisms. (Result: Discolored Blood Sample) *Analyze Discolored Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Slide; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Refreshments Bar. (Clues: Locked Camera, Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Photos; New Suspect: Lyndon Miller) *Question Lyndon Miller about the homicide. (Attribute: Lyndon eats ice cream and knows mechanics) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Greg Blake) *Interrogate Greg Blake about the murder. (Attribute: Greg eats ice cream and knows mechanics) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Victim's Hat) *Analyze Victim's Hat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut water; New Crime Scene: Preparation Cabin) *Investigate Preparation Cabin. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Puppy Plushie) *Examine Puppy Plushie. (Result: Slick Substance) *Examine Slick Substance. (Result: Motor Oil; Attribute: Olivier knows mechanics) *Question Olivier about the plushie. (Attribute: Olivier eats ice cream and drinks coconut water) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Incident Report) *Analyze Incident Report. (09:00:00) *Ask Ruth about the victim choking her. (Attribute: Ruth eats ice cream, knows mechanics and drinks coconut water) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Slide Safety Zone. (Clues: Locked Box, Waiter's Tray, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Photos of Victim) *Confront Lyndon about the photos of the victim. (Attribute: Lyndon drinks coconut water) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Face Mask) *Question Greg Blake about the mask he had. (Attribute: Greg drinks coconut water) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Construction Crew Papers) *Analyze Crew Papers. (09:00:00) *Confront John about wanting to be the construction crew's captain. (Attribute: John drinks coconut water, knows mechanics and eats ice cream) *Investigate Bar Shelves. (Clues: Toolbox, Monkey Wrench) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Whetstone Found) *Analyze Whetstone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cap) *Examine Monkey Wrench. (Result: Ripped Fibers) *Analyze Ripped Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a floral pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Greed is a Man's Treasure (1/7). (No stars) Greed is a Man's Treasure (1/7) *Ask Greg Blake about the murder. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Water Park Pool. (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Message) *Examine Message. (Result: Slick Substance) *Analyze Slick Substance & Message. (09:00:00) *Arrest John Haward for his involvement in the murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Refreshments Bar. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Chest of Diamonds) *Analyze Chest of Diamonds. (06:00:00) *Inform the Chief of the newest developments. (All tasks must be completed; Reward: Floral Shirt) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Paradise Beach (The Mystery)